L'Amour Sauvage
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: "L'amour est capricieux. Il apparait, il disparait, il revient, il nous fait monter sur un nuage, nous fait tomber la seconde d'après. De vraies montagnes russes. Et pourtant, tout le monde lui court après." One-Shot. Marco/OC. AU


**Voilà mon quatrième **_**One-Shot**_** sur **_**One Piece**_**, cette fois sur Marco! En fait, cette petite histoire peut être considérée comme un chapitre spécial de ma fiction « Le Professeur Narcissique ». Le protagoniste cette fois est la sœur ainée de Cerys, mon OC dans l'autre histoire. Donc, vous pouvez voir ce **_**One-Shot**_** comme un épisode bonus, mais il peut être pris comme une histoire seule aussi! Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D**

_**Disclaimer **_**: **_**One Piece**_** n'est pas mien!**

* * *

**L'Amour Sauvage**

_L'amour est capricieux. Il apparait, il disparait, il revient, il nous fait monter sur un nuage, nous fait tomber la seconde d'après. De vraies montagnes russes. Et pourtant, tout le monde lui court après. Malgré qu'il fasse mal par moment, qu'il nous arrache le cœur, on veut se l'approprier. On veut ressentir ses petits papillons dans notre ventre, ses étoiles dans nos yeux, sa chaleur dans notre cœur._

_Évidemment, je ne fais pas exception. Je veux moi-même connaitre les bonheurs de ce sentiment merveilleux. Qu'il me transporte dans un autre monde. Mais quand il frappe et dirige nos sentiments vers un garçon qui ne peut même pas nous sentir, on redescend bien vite sur terre. On souhaiterait ne jamais y avoir touché, ou goûté._

_Pourtant, j'étais loin de me douter que cette petite amourette toute innocente envers un camarade de classe quelque peu désagréable me mènerait jusqu'à la mère de famille que je suis aujourd'hui, femme de cette même personne. Quand je vous disais que l'amour est capricieux…_

* * *

-Tu l'as fait exprès!

-Mais non, c'est toi qui étais sur la trajectoire du ballon!

-Quoi?! J'étais à l'autre bout du terrain! Idiot!

-C'est toi l'idiote! Un simple petit coup de ballon te fait mal! Un vrai bébé!

-Pardon?!

-Oui, tu as bien compris! Tu es sourde en plus?

-Espèce de…

-De quoi, hein?

-De tête d'ananas!

-QUOI?!

Deux adolescents se hurlaient dessus, en plein cours d'éducation physique. La première, une jeune femme de 17 ans, regardait avec fureur son adversaire, un jeune homme du même âge. Celui-ci fulminait à cause de la dernière insulte de sa voisine. C'est vrai que sa coiffure ressemblait audit fruit, mais il détestait qu'on lui rappelle. Bien que c'était assez difficile de ne pas remarquer sa flamboyante chevelure blonde. Les deux se fixèrent dangereusement l'un l'autre, vert pâle contre noir. Devant cette scène, les autres élèves avaient cessé de pratiquer leur sport respectif, soit du Volleyball, et regardaient avec curiosité leurs compères. Ceux deux là se chamaillaient toujours, et croyez-moi, ça en valait le spectacle. Certains regrettèrent de ne pas avoir de Popcorns avec eux.

Parmi la foule d'élève se trouvait un jeune homme en particulier qui regardait pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois cette scène des plus familières. Il soupira en les voyant faire. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils sautés à la gorge cette semaine? Il avait perdu le compte. Les deux avaient vraiment un problème. Ils étaient chacun amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils agissaient tel chien et chat quand ils étaient ensembles. L'homme, Marco, parce qu'il ne savait comment montrer son affection à la jeune femme, et celle-ci, Leïla, répondait simplement aux provocations du blond, puisqu'elle se disait que de toute manière, avec une attitude pareille, il ne devait sûrement pas ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Leur ami commun qui observait tristement la scène, un jeune homme dénommé Ace, secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il fallait remédier à la situation, même si pour cela il devait leur donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

Le professeur décida enfin que c'était assez et sépara les deux élèves.

-Ça suffit vous deux! Vous serez de corvées à la fin de la période pour avoir dérangé la classe!

-Mais-, dirent-ils en même temps.

Le professeur leur lança un regard sombre.

-À moins que vous ne préfériez que ce soit pour tous les prochains cours, jusqu'à la fin de l'année?

Les deux se turent, mais se jetèrent toute de même des regards pleins de reproche.

Pendant que chacun se dispersait pour retourner à leur activité, Ace observa ses deux amis, un plan se formant dans son cerveau. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

En grognant, Leïla ramassa chaque ballon qu'elle trouvait et les rangeait dans la petite pièce au fin fond du gymnase, là où se trouvait tout l'équipement. Elle fixa le blond qui leur avait valu cette corvée (Parce qu'évidemment, c'était de SA faute, et non de la sienne. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait.). Il défit avec aisance les filets de Volleyball et les apportait à l'intérieur du débarras.

-Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce stupide ballon et toi!

Marco la fixa quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa tâche en murmurant.

-Mais bien sûr, Madame le bébé.

Leïla grinça des dents en l'entendant. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle songea à lui envoyer un des ballons derrière la tête. Elle leva même le bras et se prépara à lui balancer l'objet, mais elle renonça à la dernière seconde. Elle n'avait pas envie de se chicaner une nouvelle fois avec le blond et puis, elle était déjà assez fatiguée comme ça. Elle n'arriverait pas à trouver d'aussi bonnes insultes que si elle était en pleine forme.

Elle suivit Marco alors qu'il terminait de ranger les filets. Ayant elle-même ramassée le dernier ballon, ils se dirigèrent vers la petite pièce sombre. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Et la porte se referma brusquement derrière eux. Ils entendirent le « Clic » du verrou. Stupéfaits, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

-Ouvrez la porte, on est encore à l'intérieur! Hurla Leïla pendant que Marco tentait de déverrouiller la porte, sans succès.

La voix étouffé de Ace leur parvint de l'autre côté.

-Pas avant que vous aurez fait la paix!

Le silence retomba. Leïla et Marco se regardèrent de nouveau, et leurs yeux doublèrent de volume quand ils s'aperçurent de leur proximité. Le rouge aux joues, ils évitèrent soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre. Leïla se mit à la recherche de la lumière, parce qu'elle avait de la difficulté à seulement voir le bout de son nez.

-Où est ce foutu interrupteur…

Après une recherche infructueuse, elle laissa tomber en soupirant et se laissa glisser sur un des murs. Elle se retrouva en petit bonhomme par terre. Le silence revint, plus pesant que jamais. Il donna des frissons dans le dos des deux adolescents. Bien vite, chaque membre de leur corps leur hurlait de briser ce silence insoutenable. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

-Je-, dirent-ils au même moment.

-Vas-y en premier, dit Leïla.

-Non, vas-y toi, dit Marco.

Puisqu'elle ne voulait s'obstiner, la jeune femme soupira.

-Écoute, je… suis désolée de t'avoir traité de tête d'ananas, s'excusa-t-elle. Je les aime bien en fait, tes cheveux.

Le blond sourit dans la pénombre, bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

-Et moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal. Le ballon m'a échappé des mains.

Leïla sourit à son tour et se tut. Cette fois, l'air était moins lourde, plus chaleureuse. Chacun était soulagé d'avoir enfin fait la paix. Du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine dispute.

Poussé par l'envie de se rapprocher de la jeune femme, Marco traversa la pièce et s'enfargea dans les jambes de la brune. Elle se mit à rire devant sa maladresse pendant qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.

-Il fait vraiment noir, dit Leïla.

Marco acquiesça, mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait voir son geste.

-Au point où tu ne peux pas voir mes mouvements?

La jeune femme se remit à rire.

-Tu vas faire de drôle de face pendant que je ne te vois pas, c'est ça?

Marco ne répondit pas, se contenta de sourire. Les deux se turent pendant plusieurs secondes. Leïla faisait tellement peu de bruits - même en respirant - que Marco se demanda si elle était encore là.

-Tu es où?

-Ici.

Il suivit sa voix et étira le bras. Ses doigts touchèrent sa joue. Poussé par un courage soudain, sa main s'éternisa plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa peau. Le bout de ses doigts caressèrent sa douce joue, descendit jusqu'à sa gorge. Leïla ferma les yeux, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine. Des frissons accompagnèrent les gestes du jeune homme.

Voulant toucher encore plus l'adolescente, Marco remonta et frôla les lèvres de la brune. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ne pouvant se retenir, il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres. Il voulait goûter à ses lèvres si douces, si roses. Toucher chaque parcelle de son corps. Lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Les yeux de Leïla s'ouvrirent brusquement quand quelque chose d'humide toucha ses lèvres, mais bien vite, elle les referma et s'abandonna à la chaleur qu'émanait le corps à ses côtés.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ace, appuyé contre le bois, sourit. Il était certain que son plan avait fonctionné. Il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait, mais il n'entendait plus rien depuis quelques minutes, et ce n'était que bon signe.

* * *

-Leïla!

Doucement, la jeune mère revint sur terre et prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait dans le salon de sa maison. Ace était assis sur son divan, à regarder son jeune frère Luffy et le petit garçon de 2 ans et demi, William, jouer par terre. Ses yeux s'attendrirent en voyant son fils. Son mari et sa petite dernière, Lizzy, étaient nulle part en vue. À cette heure tardive, Marco l'avait sûrement emmenée dans sa chambre pour la coucher. D'ailleurs, c'était bientôt l'heure de dormir pour son plus vieux. Et puis, il y avait sa petite sœur Cerys devant elle qui l'avait interpelée. Elle la fixait de ses profonds yeux verts foncés.

-Tu m'écoutes? Demanda-t-elle.

Leïla sourit à sa jeune sœur de 5 ans sa cadette.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

Cerys la regarda, perplexe, et ouvrit la bouche pour la questionner, mais son ami Luffy l'appela pour qu'elle vienne voir quelque chose. La jeune fille soupira avant de se diriger vers l'estomac sur deux pattes. Leïla sourit en voyant l'animation dans sa petite maison. Puis, pour ne pas la brusquer, Marco arriva lentement dans son dos, passa affectueusement ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa ses mains sur son ventre rebondi. Le troisième de la famille allait voir le jour dans moins de 20 semaines.

Sans dire un mot, le blond embrassa tendrement la tempe de sa femme et caressa amoureusement son ventre. Leïla s'abandonna totalement à l'étreinte de son mari et chaque muscle de son corps se détendit. Elle était si bien, contre son corps.

Et dire qu'au début, ils ne pouvaient même pas se sentir. Ils avaient seulement eu besoin de se retrouver seuls dans une pièce close pour enfin se montrer leur sentiment. Leïla jeta un regard à son ami Ace. Elle ne l'avait jamais remercié pour son geste. Peut-être qu'elle devrait.


End file.
